<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sun and Moon by GarnetSeren</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24459751">Sun and Moon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarnetSeren/pseuds/GarnetSeren'>GarnetSeren</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Avatar Assortment [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Related, Developing Friendships, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Idiots in Love, Male-Female Friendship, Pre-Relationship, Romantic Friendship, Trust, do not copy to another site</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:41:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,655</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24459751</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarnetSeren/pseuds/GarnetSeren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Katara wasn't sure exactly when it had happened, perhaps whilst they'd been alone in the Crystal Cavern together, but something had undeniable shifted between herself and their former enemy. She couldn't help wanting to trust this new version of Zuko, especially since she was still haunted by the memory of him unexpectedly leaning into her caress when she'd instinctively reached up to gently touch his scarred face.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katara/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Avatar Assortment [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766788</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>103</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/tornflames/gifts">tornflames</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">Something had shift between them in the crystal cavern, Katara could feel it. She wasn't sure if it had happened when Zuko revealed the war had also torn his mother from him, or if it had happened when she'd instinctively reached up to gently touch his scar as they spoke, and he'd unexpectedly leant into the caress. It might have even happened when the cavern wall had crashed down without warning, and they'd both automatically moved to try defend the other. Katara really wasn't sure what had caused the change between herself and their former enemy, but something <em>had</em> undeniable shifted. She didn't feel the same twist of fear and hate when she looked at him, she didn't see 'the face of the enemy' any more. Katara wasn't exactly sure what she saw when she looked at Zuko, perhaps another soul who'd been forced to mature far too young; another person who'd had their childhood ripped away from them, another person who'd likely never get to live their happy ever after. Within just ten minutes of <em>talking</em> to each other... actually talking, not spiting barbs or trying to gain intel... Katara couldn't ignore the shift between them. She knew she didn't know the whole truth, she knew there was a lot more they needed to discuss, she was also painfully aware it was going to take some major convincing for the other's to see her point of view, but Katara couldn't help wanting to trust the Zuko she'd met in the crystal caverns.</p><p class="western">So when the prince had practically exploded into her and Aang's fight against Azula... his sister... Katara dragged her friend over to the Fire Bender's side without a second thought, and created a towering wall of ice between them and the deranged princess; buying them precious seconds where Katara instinctively reached up and cupped the scarred side of Zuko's face once again, as her blue eyes quickly assessed the rest of his body for injuries, and luckily bought them just enough time for General Iroh to catch up to his nephew. Katara spared the eccentric old man a strained smile when he greeted her with a wink, but whilst four against one <em>should</em> have been good odds against Azula, Katara couldn't help thinking the look in Zuko's golden eyes said otherwise.</p><p class="western">Considering they'd been enemies less than a hour ago, Katara found it surprisingly easy to turn her back to the Fire Nation prince when the Dai Li swarmed in; though she would later think back and marvel at how effortlessly they fell into fighting together... as well as mull over why Zuko kept muttering “Azula always lies” under his breath, as they battled his sister. And it really was a battle. The fight was gruelling. Aang took a serious hit that Katara was almost sure had killed him, and if it hadn't been for Iroh, she was certain they'd all have been dead. However, whatever the General had done caused enough of a distraction that once Zuko had picked up Aang's lifeless body, Katara managed to use her abilities... combined with an underground waterfall, and Iroh's selfless distraction... to spirit the three of them to relative safety. Relative being the operative word. Katara didn't have the patience to properly deal with the others, and she didn't have time for Zuko to revert back to his usual surliness, so she snapped at Sokka to prep Appa for flying before practically ordering the prince to get Aang onto the flying buffalo's back. However once they were in the air, another problem presented itself, as Katara pulled the vial of spirit water from around her neck. Out the corner of her eye she noticed Zuko's golden eyes studying her intently, and she couldn't help feeling a pang of guilt as she remembered how she'd been planning to use the water on him.</p><p class="western">“I'm sorry,” she mouthed, not wanting to alert Toph or Sokka.</p><p class="western">The Fire Bender's gaze drifted to Aang's lifeless body, before he looked back up at her and gave a succinct nod, and even though she wasn't sure why, Katara <em>knew</em> Zuko didn't hold her decision against her. They may have been enemies just a few hours ago, but he understood that she at least needed to try and revive her friend; even if the odds felt hopelessly against them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">Katara clenched her teeth as Aang more or less told her to just get over her mother's murder. Granted, he didn't say it in so many words, though the fact he had the gall to say he understood her feelings but that she should let go of her anger, sorely irked Katara. Because seriously, had Aang really forgotten how he'd nearly killed her and Sokka with his Avatar state, when he'd thrown a fit after discovering what had happened to the Air Benders? Had he forgotten how he'd shouted and fumed, before storming off and abandoning them in a desert with no supplies when Appa was kidnapped? But now that Zuko had presented her with the chance to finally avenger her mother's murder, Aang was trying to act the peaceful monk and it infuriated Katara. Though oddly, Zuko scoffing at the notion of forgiving the man who'd savagely ended her childhood, made something loosen in Katara's chest. Somehow, it felt like she could breath again, and as she turned her back on Aang and her brother... who would never understand since he hadn't been the one their mother had died for, hadn't been the one to find her lifeless body... Zuko being right behind her, literally and figuratively having her back, brought Katara more comfort than she would have ever expected before. In fact he was a steadfast presence the entire journey.</p><p class="western">Zuko hadn't been horrified when he'd witnessed her Blood Bending, he hadn't berated her for using such a taboo skill or acted scared of her since. Initially surprised, sure... since he'd stayed behind with Toph, and hadn't witnessed Katara's fight with Hama. But he'd said nothing more than a murmured comment about how powerful she was, and he'd surprisingly seemed more awed than appalled. Though it wasn't just that, that made Katara more than thankful it was Zuko who was helping her on this journey. He respected her, there was no question about it. He didn't try to sway her judgement, or try to get her to change her mind to suit his ideals. Zuko simply let her make her own choices, and then stood by her once she'd made the decision. He hadn't shied away when she'd unleashed a deluge of her power on the swine who'd murderer her mother, and other than asking if she wanted to leave after she spared the coward's life, Zuko hadn't commented on the fact Katara had let the snivelling excuse of a man live. He hadn't judge her for her choice at the time, and remained by her side once they returned to the others. And whilst Zuko didn't interrupt when Aang made her furious by assuming she'd forgiven her mother's murderer, he did quietly interrupt to assure Katara... in front of the others... that her feelings were not only perfectly acceptable but also understandable.</p><p class="western">He validated her emotions without a second thought, and Katara couldn't help hugging him for that; not caring who saw. After a moment's hesitation, Zuko wrapped his strong arms around her in response, and she couldn't deny how surprisingly good it felt to be held by him... how warm and terrifyingly right. And although the realisation scared her, Katara couldn't bring herself to let go. Not just yet. So she held him close, blinking back tears that she hadn't realised she needed to cry. Surprisingly, Zuko just squeezed her tighter and let her cry without comment. They only broke apart when Aang awkwardly cleared his throat, though Katara found her gaze drifting back to the Fire Bender for the rest of the day, and if she hadn't caught Zuko stealing glances at her just as often, she would have thought she was losing her mind.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">Katara knew going to the play Sokka had suggested was a bad idea. The play itself was terribly acted, unsurprisingly bias and completely inaccurate. But even though it was cringe worth to see 'herself' being some sort of lust crazed idiot up on stage, it was the company's portrayal of Zuko that bothered Katara the most. They depicted him as an inept coward who was boarding on insane, and she<em> hated</em> it.</p><p class="western">They'd been growing close ever since they'd escaped Ba Sing Se together... mostly thanks to many nights of shared insomnia, and many mornings where the exiled prince was unexpectedly the only one who deigned to get up at dawn to help her with the chores... though it felt like they'd grown even closer, ever since he'd helped her with the Southern Raiders. During those moments of quiet they shared together, when they were the only two people awake, they would talk in hushed tones, revealing secrets they'd never dare dream of whispering to another soul. So Katara knew the truth behind many of the scenes in the play that she could barely watch, and she certainly knew the truth about what had happened in the crystal caverns, and when it looked like the two actors that were playing them were about to kiss, she couldn't help glancing at Zuko who was sat beside her. She subtly brushed her fingers against his arm, effectively getting his attention, but also surprisingly making colour bloom across his pale cheeks. However, his golden eyes met her blue ones without hesitation, and when Katara let her gaze dart towards the exit in a silent but clear invitation, Zuko gave a quick nod of agreement. Without a word to the others they made their quick escape, and Katara tried to pretend she hadn't noticed Aang's worried gaze, especially when Zuko's warm hand gently brushed against hers as they went to hide out on the theatre's balcony.</p><p class="western">For a moment neither of them said anything, though Katara was hyper aware of Zuko's body as he settled his weight on the balustrade next to her, as she gripped the railings in a white knuckle grip. She wasn't sure why her hands were suddenly shaking, or why her heart felt like it skipped a beat when she noticed Zuko's golden gaze regarding her out the corner of her eye, but she couldn't ignore how charged the air felt between them, when she turned to look at him properly. Without thinking, she lifted her hand to lightly caress his scar; something she hadn't done since the crystal caverns, and just like back then, Zuko leant into her touch. Instinctively Katara took a step towards him, closing the already scant distance between them, her gaze locked with his as his had cautiously landed on her waist, that was left bare thanks to the Fire Nation disguise she was wearing... she sucked in a surprised breath, shocked at how good it felt to feel his warm touch on her cool skin.</p><p class="western">“Katara, do you want...?” Zuko began, her gaze searching hers.</p><p class="western">“I don't know,” she whispered in reply.</p><p class="western">She felt so confused. On one hand, she felt drawn to Zuko in a way that she could describe, in a way that felt terrifyingly right whenever they were alone together. On the other, they were in the middle of a war and whilst the end was in sight, all Katara felt she had the brain power for, was figuring out how to keep her and the people she loved alive. Of course, there was also the uncomfortably blatant crush Aang had on her, and whilst Katara had let him get away with the kiss on the day of the solar eclipse, she'd been desperately trying to avoid being left alone with the Air Bender if she could help it. So of course Aang just had to suddenly appear... evidently having followed them... and when he asked if he could have a private moment, Katara couldn't think of an excuse fast enough. So she gave Zuko a quick hug, making a point of thanking him for keeping her company, and tried her best not to watch him walk away, as she prepared herself for a conversation with Aang that she'd been avoiding for far too long.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">Despite everyone's insistence that she leave his side and get some rest herself, Katara refused to move from her spot sitting beside Zuko's bed. Even when news arrived that Aang had returned from his battle with the self-proclaimed Phoenix King, Katara wouldn't budge. The only time she'd even looked away from Zuko's prone body, was to acknowledge the maids who brought in pitchers of fresh water every few hours, or the times when Iroh would join her vigil and literally press food or a cup of soothing tea into her hands. The General was the only one who didn't try and drag her away from his nephew's beside; obviously understanding Katara's need to be there when Zuko woke up, despite barely a word being exchanged whilst they sat together in the quiet room. Usually Iroh filled the time with stories of Zuko as a boy, tales Katara was sure the Fire Bender would be mortified to learn she knew, which somehow made her cherish them all the more. It made her mind mull over happier things when she was left alone with the sleeping prince, gave her thoughts something else to fixate on as she tended him, because it was far too easy for her mind to wander down a darker path. After all, the Fire Bender had only been injured because of her, when he'd recklessly... heroically... thrown himself into the path of lightening to protect her. Something that Katara saw each time she closed her eyes for more than a heartbeat. And even though she'd subdued Azula then healed Zuko's most grievous wounds on the battleground, it didn't feel like enough. Of course she knew the Fire Bender didn't think he needed replaying for what he'd done, since he'd been lucid enough to walk with Katara's aid to witness their victory over his sister, and had murmured his belief that she'd saved his life just as much as he'd saved hers. But then Zuko had collapsed, mostly from sheer exhaustion, and Katara had now been sat a full day and night cycle by his bed, periodically soothing and healing the burns that still littered his body.</p><p class="western">Really, Katara was nearing the point of collapse herself, which was why she barely reacted to the unexpected feeling of Zuko's still warm hand curling around her cooler one. It was why once Katara had figured out she wasn't hallucinating it, she burst into tears when his golden eyes finally cracked open and he gave a tired smile. It was why Katara didn't protest when Zuko gently tugged her forward, off her chair and on to his ridiculously over sized bed. However, she couldn't pretend her exhaustion was the reason that she curled up right next to Zuko, despite the vast amount of silk covered mattress she could have lay down on. But the smile he gave her, which was so soft and unguarded that it made unexpected butterflies flit around her stomach, was more than worth the small act of vulnerability on her part. Then with a little help from her, Zuko managed to move so he lay facing her, close enough that their foreheads rested lightly together. Katara's heart felt like it skipped a beat when Zuko unexpectedly reached up, and clumsily cupped her face in mimicry of how she often caressed his scar. So no longer willing to fight it, Katara finally succumbed to the feeling of comfort Zuko always seemed to provide, and fell asleep smiling softly at the feeling of his fingertips slowly stroking her cheek, whilst his other hand remained comfortingly entwined with hers.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>